<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reengaged by ABrighterDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219665">Reengaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness'>ABrighterDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes knew a thing or two about pain. It was something that he was intimately familiar with.  He knew hundreds of different ways to inflict it. Just as he undoubtedly knew what all manner of pain felt like. But he had forgotten, or possibly never known, this particular brand of pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past-James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1 - Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>STB: O3 - Taunting</p>
<p>Bucky Barnes Bingo<br/>Link: <br/>Title: Reengaged<br/>Collaborator(s): ABrighterDarkness<br/>Square (letter, number, and prompt): K1 - Never the Fall that Kills You<br/>Pairing/Main Ship: past-Steve/Bucky, Steve/Tony<br/>Rating (Gen, Teen, Mature, Explicit): T<br/>Warnings/Triggers: Reference to Torture, Angst<br/>Summary:<br/>Bucky Barnes knew a thing or two about pain. It was something that he was intimately familiar with.  He knew hundreds of different ways to inflict it. Just as he undoubtedly knew what all manner of pain felt like. But he had forgotten, or possibly never known, this particular brand of pain.</p>
<p>Word Count: 987</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky Barnes knew a thing or two about pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something that he was intimately familiar with.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew hundreds of different ways to inflict it.  How to make it short and sweet or excruciating and stretch out for hours or even days if need be.  He knew exactly where on the human body to place the blade of his knife for a near-instant kill, where to place it for maximum pain but minimum damage Where he ought to place blade or bullet for a rapid bleed out and where to put it so his target prayed that they would, if only for relief from the pain. He could inflict it from afar with a twitch of his finger on an exhale and the poor soul wouldn’t even know what was coming until it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he undoubtedly knew what all manner of pain felt like.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that his knockoff superserum had patched his mind back into something that didn’t resemble mush run through a blender, he could recall what it felt like to be at the end of needles and scalpels as an unwilling test subject of Hydra and the Nazis.  He could remember the fall from the train and the loss of his arm and even some of the process of attaching the metal one to his body.  He could even remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of his conditioning under the hands of the Russians and later Hydra.  Battered broken body and mind. The aching, itching, agony of his version of the serum patching him up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Months removed from the cryo and trigger words, and the chair left his memory all too clear.  Which was a completely different form of pain entirely.  Bucky almost wondered if he didn’t prefer the pain in the physical forms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suffice to say, Bucky was no stranger to pain in nearly all of its forms.  But he had forgotten, or possibly never known, this particular brand of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The searing ache that blossomed in the back of his mind and deep in his chest every time he sat on the opposite couch for movie night on the communal floor of what he could now remember both as the newly-minted Stark tower and Avengers tower. Being both invited and welcome there rang oddly in his mind, even weeks and weeks later. But he tried not to look, tried not to watch, knowing that the ache would burn sharper with every glance he stole.  Every sense of movement that filled his peripheral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how could he not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had fallen, fallen hard, fast, and completely nearly a century ago. Had lost and given himself entirely, heart and soul, to a scrappy little blue eyed boy that looked at him like he was worth something.  Like he was worth </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once upon a time it had been returned, he could remember that much. He could distantly remember the feeling of floating and flying and falling all at once, breathless with it even when they were angry. Even when that all-too-familiar scowl appeared that Bucky had never admitted how much he’d loved just as much.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t hurt, hadn’t burned and ached. Hadn’t left him feeling hollow and adrift.  Hadn’t made him wish and long for the biting cold of the ice or the weightless apathy of a wipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then it had been his side that Steve would lean into.  His kiss that Steve’s smile would press against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant for it all to resurface, to cling just as tightly to him when his mind fixed itself enough that he began to remember. Hadn’t intended for that desperate, nearly all-consuming longing to claw and grip tight deep in his chest every time he caught sight of that bright smile.  The one that he’d have done damn near anything to draw out. Still would too, given half the chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had known he couldn’t have that any longer though.  That Steve wasn’t his to have anymore. Wasn’t his to hold or love or tease. He had known that, accepted it to some extent even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t make it hurt any less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a different sort of pain than Bucky could recall having felt before.  Falling in love with Steve Rogers wasn’t something he could ever bring himself to regret.  But damned if it didn’t feel like it was burning him alive some days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the only thing in Bucky’s mind or memory that hurt worse was the looks.  Brief but sad and regretful. Apologetic, almost.  The way that Steve was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>there,</span>
  </em>
  <span> always trying to help and forcing a shadow friendship that they once had. That didn’t exist anymore but in their memories where it had long since grown into something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t exist anymore either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Steve kept reaching, trying for it while stepping back for every inch forward he took.  Skittish and uncertain.  Wanting and guilty and so damn wary.  Things that had Bucky wouldn’t have ever guessed would define their interactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that wasn’t just salt on the already gaping wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered taking off.  Leaving and running again. He didn’t know where he would go or what he would do once he got there but he thought it’d likely hurt a damn sight less than the current arrangement.  Steve might not even come after him this time.  He was safe and he was happy. He was everything that Bucky had ever wanted for him, even if it wasn’t Bucky that was giving it to him.  Steve didn’t need him to stick around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tempting.  Oh so very tempting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky knew he wouldn’t go though.  Not really. For as much as it hurt and burned and ached, he’d never been able to walk away from Steve. Not for long, not with any sort of permanence. He didn’t suspect that was something that was going to change now, no matter how much everything else had. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2 - Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wondered how Steve would take it, if Tony were to tell him that he didn’t mind.  That he wouldn’t be jealous or hurt or angry. That, if anything, Tony would welcome it. Would Steve believe him? Or would he proceed to offer more of the same promises?  Promises that Tony was nearly positive he didn’t want to see kept.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tony Stark Bingo</p>
<p>Name of Piece: Reengaged<br/>Card Number: 4074<br/>Name of Participant: ABrighterDarkness<br/>Square Number: T2 - Missing You<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: past-Steve/Bucky, Steve/Tony, pre-stuckony<br/>Warnings:<br/>Summary:<br/>He wondered how Steve would take it, if Tony were to tell him that he didn’t mind.  That he wouldn’t be jealous or hurt or angry. That, if anything, Tony would welcome it. Would Steve believe him? Or would he proceed to offer more of the same promises?  Promises that Tony was nearly positive he didn’t want to see kept.<br/>Link: </p>
<p>Bucky Barnes Bingo<br/>Link:<br/>Title: Reengaged<br/>Collaborator(s): ABrighterDarkness<br/>Square (letter, number, and prompt): Y4 - Role Reversal<br/>Pairing/Main Ship: past-Steve/Bucky, Steve/Tony, pre-stuckony<br/>Rating (Gen, Teen, Mature, Explicit): T<br/>Warnings/Triggers:<br/>Summary:<br/>He wondered how Steve would take it, if Tony were to tell him that he didn’t mind.  That he wouldn’t be jealous or hurt or angry. That, if anything, Tony would welcome it. Would Steve believe him? Or would he proceed to offer more of the same promises?  Promises that Tony was nearly positive he didn’t want to see kept. <br/>Word Count: 1635</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take a genius to recognize that Bucky Barnes didn’t care for him, Tony had been able to see that with crystal clarity almost from the beginning, as soon as the serum had begun to repair the damage done to the man’s brain and his memories began to stabilize.  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t take a genius to figure out exactly why that was.  Not with the looks Tony regularly saw pinned to the side of Steve’s head the moment the man wasn’t paying attention.  Or the pained ones that Tony was fairly certain Bucky thought he hadn’t noticed when Steve would initiate a touch or a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if Bucky realized the number of times Steve was doing the exact same thing?  He doubted it but Tony had noticed.  Had kissed away the apologies and shaky, desperately earnest promises when he casually mentioned it to Steve.  Had accepted the urgently spoken reassurances that, yes, he knew Steve loved him. And yes, he knew that Steve wouldn’t stray, wouldn’t leave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took no joy in seeing the painful way Steve was twisting himself up.  The constant reassurances and promises, spoken and not, to Tony.  Working hard to make sure that Bucky was comfortable, that he knew he was safe. All while keeping a careful distance between them despite it being painfully obvious he wanted to pull the man into a bear-hug and never let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that, in itself, was part of the problem wasn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because, that was Steve.  He’d never ask for what he wanted, and especially not for something that might be perceived as entirely selfish and likely hurtful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered how Steve would take it, if Tony were to tell him that he didn’t mind.  That he wouldn’t be jealous or hurt or angry. That, if anything, Tony would welcome it. Would Steve believe him? Or would he proceed to offer more of the same promises?  Promises that Tony was nearly positive he didn’t want to see kept.  Wanted them as shattered and broken as the ice that had once held both those men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly, though, he just wanted Steve happy. Tony had long since been convinced that there were few things in the world more gorgeous than a happy Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, yes, Tony knew that Steve was happy with him. Loved him.  Steve had made every bit of that as clear as possible in the time that they had been together.  Before then, even.  Tony hadn’t had such an overly indulgent lover before Steve.  There was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> knowing exactly how Steve felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be happier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also knew Steve though.  He knew that Steve wouldn’t accept the offer in the spirit that it was offered. He wouldn’t be the one to take that step, cross that line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Tony offered an olive branch.  Offered to work on that arm, make it better, make it safer.  It had given him a unique opportunity to get to know the man without Steve hovering over the both of them.  To break through the stilted boundaries that Steve had inadvertently placed between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Progress was slow, though.  Not with the arm, of course. That, Tony could have nearly done in his sleep.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But drawing Bucky from his carefully kept, self-imposed distance.  That took patience. The reward though, came in the slow, almost shy smiles and the tentative attempts at conversation.  Catching Bucky smirk ever so slightly and try to hide it when Dum-E did something that drew an eye roll from Tony.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony couldn’t pin the precise moment that it all stopped being something he was doing for Steve.  When it changed from learning the Bucky Barnes for Steve’s sake and learning because Tony desperately wanted to know, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it only got better when Steve just as slowly grew less cautious and wary, occasionally joining them in the lab while Tony worked. Tony did his best to nudge conversation along in the times that it lapsed and an almost awkward silence took over. He recognized the silences for what they were. The want and need to say things, remember and talk about things, that they were sure weren’t appropriate. Weren’t welcome.  Ought not be said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know those things, too.  Wanted to hear them and not just for Steve or Bucky’s benefit but just because he wanted to know them.  The unspoken things as well as for the unprecedented opportunity to better learn the two men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Tony said idly during one of those silences.  He kept his eyes locked on the circuitry work in Bucky’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?” Steve asked, and maybe Tony couldn’t see it but he could certainly hear the confused frown lacing the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut yourselves off when you’re remembering things,” Tony shrugged. “You don’t have to censor yourselves. I’m not going to be mad or hurt or whatever else it is you think I’m going to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not?” Bucky offered uncomfortably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, you both are,” Tony disagreed easily, letting his eyes lift from Bucky’s arm to meet his eye. “And I’m just saying that you don’t have to. I genuinely do not mind, in fact I would rather you didn’t.  I want to hear it. I want to know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony--,” Steve started gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony put the tool in his hand down on the bench beside him and shifted bodily to face Steve.  It seemed the time had come for the conversation and Tony wasn’t about to let Steve brush it off with promises and reassurances that Tony didn’t want or need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve,” he interrupted firmly, waiting until Steve’s mouth snapped shut and he stared back with cautious anticipation. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you love me. I know that you’re trying your damnedest not to mess us up or hurt me.  I know that.  But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess this up because I won’t let you.  Because, I also know that it’s hard for you to believe but I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a problem--any problem </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all--</span>
  </em>
  <span>with </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you love him too. That you need him just as much as you need me.  And Steve, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  More than okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held Steve’s wide-eyed stare for a moment longer before breaking off to meet Bucky’s matching one. “You can’t mess us up either.  You can’t split us, can’t get between us. Because that’s not what this is about. This is an addition problem not division.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony leaned back in his chair and studied them for a brief moment before extending a hand out toward a panicked looking Steve. “Come here,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve didn’t hesitate, he quickly crossed the small space between them, taking Tony’s hand in his own. When Tony lifted his chin expectantly, Steve’s concerned expression softened and he gave in easily to the unspoken request. Tony let his eyes close as Steve’s lips met his in a kiss that never failed to send flutters through his stomach and up through his heart.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never really had that before Steve either. He’d wondered, initially, if that was a feeling that would fade, settle in as they settled into their relationship.  Tony wasn’t even slightly sorry that it hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony opened his eyes as he pulled back, only just far enough to be able to focus on Steve’s face as he spoke. “You’re okay and we’re okay,” he said gently but firmly. Steve swallowed thickly but gave a short, jerky nod. “I want you to do something for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything,” Steve responded immediately and Tony had to smile at the absolute certainty in the single word. And Tony knew that he would too. It had floored him, initially, how ready Steve always seemed to be to do or be whatever Tony asked of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed another soft kiss to Steve’s lips before pulling back again. “I want you to let yourself love and be loved, Steve. That’s what I want from you and for you.” Steve opened his mouth to interject and Tony pushed forward before he could speak. “But in the meantime, I’ll settle for asking you to go over there, right now, and kiss him. Not like you do me but the way I know you’ve been wanting to since you lost him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tony answered easily.  He was sure Steve thought it was for his benefit. Encouraging Steve to do what he already wanted to do but wouldn’t allow himself to. Tony could admit though, at this point, it wasn’t entirely altruistic.  Tony thought he might just want it too, and just maybe he wanted Bucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as Steve did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hesitated, watching Tony for a long moment.  And then he tilted his head, eyes shifting to where Bucky still sat awkwardly.  Tony knew that he’d likely heard and witnessed the entire exchange.  He also didn’t particularly care.  Not when Steve and Bucky cautiously looked at each other for a stretch though the longing and pining was more than evident from either direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smirked inwardly and gave Steve a nudge.  Steve snapped his eyes back to Tony and then his face flushed pink.  He gave a small, slightly disbelieving smile but moved easily at Tony’s urging, lowering himself into a crouch in front of where Bucky sat.  Bucky stayed entirely still, almost too still, as Steve haltingly reached up, thumb ghosting along his cheek and jaw, sliding back until he could hook his hand at the nape of Bucky’s neck.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he stopped, froze up, eyes wide and something that bordered on fearful flashing across his expression. The fearfulness morphed immediately into surprise when Bucky finally moved--or allowed himself to be moved, Tony couldn’t tell which--but not in the way Tony had expected.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3 - Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was new. It was different. But it was so, so familiar. So right. Steve clung tight and let go of everything else.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>STB Square: N1 - Lazy Sunday Mornings</p>
<p>Tony Stark Bingo</p>
<p>Name of Piece: Reengaged<br/>Card Number: 4074<br/>Name of Participant: ABrighterDarkness<br/>Square Number: R5 - Anticipation<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: past-Steve/Bucky, Steve/Tony, pre-stuckony <br/>Warnings: <br/>Summary:<br/>It was new. It was different. But it was so, so familiar. So right. Steve clung tight and let go of everything else.<br/>Link:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve had thought that the morning was as perfect as it possibly could be.  Of course, he’d thought that every single morning that he woke up with Tony curled close and tight against him.  He hadn’t even pretended that he was going to leave on his morning run, content to stay right where he was.  The warm weight of Tony’s back flush against his chest and their legs curled together.  Steve’s hands slightly lightly and then more firmly up and down his flank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see when sleep drifted slowly to consciousness. The sleepy scowl that the mornings always drew out, no matter how early or late the hour. The familiar grumpy expression shifting rapidly into a pleased smile and a happy hum when Steve trailed soft kisses over the curve of his shoulder to his neck. Nipping softly just beneath his ear just to earn one of those sweet sounds that Steve had no problems admitting just how much he loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any and every time that he was lucky enough to know and to make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew just how intensely and overwhelmingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him Steve was, well, that was just about as perfect as any day could start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he was entirely honest, no matter how good, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> the morning was, there was no way Steve could have guessed that by lunchtime he would be kneeling on the floor of Tony’s workshop.  With a lapful of Bucky Barnes holding onto and kissing him like it was the very end and not the start of something wonderful and new. At Tony’s direct insistence and all while Tony sat less than a foot away, a delighted, smug smirk on his perfect face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s prompting, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>request,</span>
  </em>
  <span> had admittedly confused and terrified him as much as Tony’s kiss and soft urging reassured and encouraged him.  Steve couldn’t lie, couldn’t deny that he wanted what Tony was suggesting.  Offering.  What Tony was </span>
  <em>
    <span>offering.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He loved Tony and he would always love Bucky, too.  He loved both of them fiercely and entirely. And Tony, Tony was giving that to him, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had still hesitated though, with a tentative grip and tug at the back of Bucky’s neck. The want to tug him forward and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Tony had said was there but overwhelmed by the fear that it was too much, too good to be true.  Too good to be something that Steve, of all people, ought to be allowed to have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand on Bucky’s neck loosened, ready to fall away and back to his side. But Bucky moved then, not just to follow Tony’s bidding.  Not just to kiss him.  When Bucky’s expression crumbled from wary caution to something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else, </span>
  </em>
  <span>something </span>
  <em>
    <span>softer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his whole form crumpled with it.  He slid forward out of his seat, his knees landing roughly on the hard floor on either side of Steve’s thighs as fingers and hands framed Steve’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there were lips on his.  Steve didn’t know that he could label or describe the sound that escaped him at the familiar touch.  It was overwhelming and beautiful and perfect, all of the things he hadn’t allowed himself to think or imagine since the moment he’d learned that Bucky was alive.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Bucky broke away with a shaky exhale, resting his forehead against Steve’s, that Steve realized that they were both shaky and their eyes were decidedly misty, to put it lightly. Steve moved his hands from where they had been gripping tightly into Bucky’s hips to brush hair back from where it framed Bucky’s face. He tucked it gently behind his ears, framing Bucky’s face with his hands to keep him close just a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God I missed you,” Steve breathed shakily between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Missed you too,” Bucky sighed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve used the hold on Bucky’s face to guide him into another kiss, more gentle, slow and easy and less frantic than the last but no less intense for the lack of it.  A quiet squeak drew his attention and he pulled back, turning his head to find Tony wheeling his chair closer and he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony returned the smile with the familiar soft, sweet smile that Steve had fallen in love with months and months ago.  Steve automatically leaned into it when Tony’s hands threaded through his hair and tugged affectionately.  Tony rolled closer, one foot planted behind Bucky and the other coming to rest behind Steve, calf pressing comfortingly against Steve’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tipped just slightly to the side, holding his and Bucky’s weight while leaning into Tony’s steady presence.  And it was as perfect as the morning with Tony waking pressed against him. As perfect of Bucky in his lap and lips against his.  It was as perfect as perfect as Steve could have ever hoped for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, Tony wound his opposite hand into Bucky’s longer hair and tugged just as gently.  When Bucky tore his eyes away from Steve to look up at Tony, Tony dipped in and kissed Bucky.  Steve knew that kiss just by looking. The soft and sweet one.  The one that was just light enough not to push for more but intense enough that feelings and acceptance was assured.  Steve had always loved those sort of kisses. Craved them, desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms dropped from Bucky’s face, letting Tony take over and wound around Bucky’s waist and taking his weight easily.  So he could feel the moment, the very second, when Bucky melted under the intensity of that kiss.  And Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew that kiss.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He burned hot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the sight, the visual offered so freely.  That Tony, perfect through and through, though he would undoubtedly protest the description, was so eagerly sharing that there and now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony broke away, stroking Bucky’s hair back behind his ear on one side, much like Steve had before ducking back in and kissing Steve just as soundly. It was all familiar, all too close to the heart.  Bucky’s weight in his lap, from back before he should have been able to handle it but stubbornly determined to take it anyway and the pressure of Tony’s lips, so familiar, to wonderful and so perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was new. It was different. But it was so, so familiar. So right. Steve clung tight to the weight of Bucky on his lap and Tony’s lips against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And let go of everything else.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>